This invention concerns monitoring the level of chemical solutions stored in containers such as drums, and in particular various cleaning agents used in automatic car wash systems.
In automatic car washes, cars are advanced through a carwash “tunnel” by a conveyor and various cleaning and related operations are performed at locations along the tunnel by equipment mounted to arches and other supports. A tunnel control activates the various pieces of washing equipment as the car is moved along the tunnel.
A number of chemicals in water solutions are applied during the washing process, such as presoaks, wheel rim cleaners, soaps, foaming detergents, waxes in several colors, drying sealer waxes, rain coats, etc.
Typically, not every car will have every chemical solution applied as some cleaning or treating steps are only optionally offered to the customer.
As noted, the various chemical solutions are stored in containers, typically drums or tanks, and an associated mixing/dispensing apparatus draws out a predetermined chemical solution, mixes it with water in a mixing tank to further dilute the same. The diluted solution is then pumped to nozzles or other applicators along the car wash tunnel to be applied if the tunnel control calls for application of that solution on a particular car being conveyed through the tunnel.
Keeping the drums supplied with the chemical solutions is a constant need, and in the past, it has been proposed to monitor the chemical level with sensors connected to a display with wiring, so that staff personnel can view the fill state of each drum conveniently at a central location.
However, the extensive wiring required presents a challenge to keep the installation costs low enough to be practical for a car wash business which typically operates on a tight budget.
In addition, various malfunctions are sometimes presented, requiring proper attention of car wash or supplier personnel, to maintain an effective monitoring system after its installation.
This includes malfunctioning sensors due to the presence of contamination, mispositioning of the liquid level sensors, failure of various components, leaks in the plumbing, wiring defects, etc.
As noted, the chemical solutions in the drums need to be replenished periodically and any automated system must preferably not require extensive plumbing and wiring, nor extensive disassembly or reassembly steps.
Sensors for monitoring the fill state of each drum should therefore easily be installed and should reliably monitor the state of each drum.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a sensor and system for reliably monitoring the fill state of a number of drums for an automatic car wash which can be installed without requiring extensive wiring or assembly steps to install or extensive maintenance to keep in good operating order.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-contained quickly installable level sensor probe for use in maintaining automatic car wash chemical solution levels in storage containers such as drums.